Sprout Dragon
The Sprout Dragon is an epic dragon of the Seasonal element. Appearance Throughout their life, sprout dragons retain very hatchling-like proportions, never appearing to grow older or increase in size. Their small bodies are mostly brown, with a green underbelly and a small green curl on their head- similar to their tail. Their wings are proportionally rather small, and look like leaves. Evolution TBA Abilities Weapons The sprout dragon may not have real weapons, but they annoy their enemies by playfully tickling or biting them (which honestly qualifies more as a nibble than a bite). Defenses The sprout dragon is full of energy and can climb, run, swim and fly very fast. Other Abilities The sprout dragon is so cute that few dragons want to attack it. Breath Weapon The sprout dragon breathes pure Arboromancy, making trees grow faster. It's also one of their common pranks: they breath on grass where another creature is standing on, a tree grows in a second, and the other creature is stuck in the leaves high above. Weaknesses The sprout dragon is very small and their carefree attitude to life may cause them to not recognize enemies. Habitat Regions The sprout dragon lives in the Cadberry Meadows and in The Great Forest. Preferred Home They prefer living high up in trees where they can build tree huts and climb for fun. Sheltering/Nesting They use their Arboromancy to make tree huts they live in. They also have some sense of art and make wooden sculptures on trees and cut the leaves of trees into beautiful decorations. Diet The sprout dragon does not eat, why eat when you can have fun at the same time? To prevent starvation, the sprout dragon survives on photosynthesis. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality The sprout dragon and the water dragon are the most playful dragons you will ever see. Even their fighting techniques are based on playing. When they're not sleeping, playing, or making wooden sculptures, they are probably sick. Social Order The sprout dragon lives together in groups of three who all originate from the same sprout dragon. One member of the group is the leader, dominant over the other two. Relationship to Wizards The sprout dragon will rarely meet a wizard, but when it does so, it will play with them. Life Cycle Mating The sprout dragon does not mate with its two friends. Every spring, they will playfully roam the forest they live in to search for playmates and mates. Birth The sprout dragon egg is left by the parents. The dragon is born as a single dragon. It will seek a tree and build its own tree hut. It always keeps the eggshell as a toy. Infancy The sprout dragon remains infant for its entire life. In lieu of actually growing, a sprout dragon will duplicate itself as it ages. Wizards have never caught this behavior in action; they have simply woken up to find that they now have two sprout dragons instead of one. The exact form of magic this entails has not been determined. The group cooperates on everything and lives in the same hut. They are not, however, considered the same individual like the andromedan dragon- each sprout dragon has a different personality and, on occasion, may have a slightly different appearance from the others. When one member of the group gets killed, a new one will be created with an identical memory and personality. Discussions as to whether or not the new member can truly be called the same often end in a philosophic argument over the existence of death itself. It is also being studied on whether all three dragons can feel the same pain and how much the death of one hurts the others. Life Span The sprout dragon's life span is unknown, some even suggest they are immortal when not killed, as the only dead bodies of sprout dragons we found were killed by attacks. History Discovery The sprout dragon was sleeping when discovered. The wizards still don't know why Seasonal dragons always seem to be sleeping when discovered. Their discoverer, Julian the Fair, took the three to his Dragon Park to examine them in their sleep. Once they woke up, they immediately ran back to The Great Forest without even noticing Julian. Later, The Great Nogard found the three back with the help of Leif, and gave the three back to Julian for his Dragon Park. Origin of Name The sprout dragon was named because they seem to be the most common in the wild when the first seeds are sprouted. Magic The sprout dragon is related to Epochemancy and strongly associated with Chloromancy and Arboromancy. Notable Dragons *Mike, Like, and Spike (Julian the Fair) *PGN (Craeporus vonn Wietsius Category:Epic Dragons Category:Limited Category:Seasonal Category:Dragons Category:Omnivores Category:Bipedal Drakes Category:Inhabitants of the Cadberry Meadows Category:Inhabitants of the Great Forest Category:Andromedan Sets Category:Dragons that evolve